It Will Cost More Than A Penny
by sam0506
Summary: Just another one of those '5 things' character studies. It's both fun and angst ridden. You should read it, you know you want to.
1. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the HP universe.**

**Ok, so, yes, this is another one of those cliche 5 random facts type fics, but they just looked so damn fun to write, I had to try it. I have a few characters I've written so far and this will become multi-chaptered. I don't know if I've covered an angle that hasn't been covered yet. Probably not, but hopefully you will enjoy these character musings. I find them to be rather fun. The title of the fic, "It will cost more than a penny," comes from the phrase "Penny for your thoughts?" These are supposed to be the characters' innermost thoughts and would naturally cost more than a penny. **

**~Luna Lovegood~**

1. It took Luna a long time to understand why other kids were always so mean to her. Her father always said it was because they were jealous or because they were kidding. Why would her father lie?

It was when she went to Hogwarts that she learned the truth. Even in the wizarding world, she was considered to be an outsider.

Contrary to what others might think, this didn't make her sad, it made her angry. She vowed to be as strange as she possibly could, to make friends based on her oddities if nothing else. When she was old enough to realize how stupid this was, it was already too late and she liked her personality too much to change.

2. The only memory she has of her mother is the one where she dies. Everything else was blocked out by that horrific event.

Luna desperately wishes she could remember something, anything, else. In the end, she realizes that it doesn't matter, she can still cherish that memory and pretend it was just another one of her mother's harebrained schemes, and not her last act.

3. When Luna was little, she wholeheartedly believed everything her father told her. The stories, the creatures, everything. When she began to realize that her father was not infallible and sometimes even lied, she began to lose faith in those stories as well.

It's Dean who sets her straight, after the war has ended. He told her to cherish everything her father gave her, even the lies, because life was too short. Slowly, she began to have faith in those stories again.

4. Everyone expected her to fancy Neville or Dean because they were the two boys she spent the most time with, besides Harry and Ron.

She liked Neville and Dean just fine, and she supposed that she could have dated them if the opportunity arose. It just didn't feel right, though. She knew that they were genuinely her friends, but she also knew that they humored her. She needed to find someone who believed in the same farfetched things that she did.

When she met Rolf, she knew not only that he was her friend, but that he never humored her and would always be as weird as she was. Not dating Neville or Dean was the best decision she ever made.

5. Ginny was her first real friend, but Luna always felt that Ginny was closer to Hermione than she was to her.

It wasn't until Ginny announced that her daughter's middle name would be Luna, that she realized Ginny loved both friends equally, just for different reasons.

It was one of the happiest days of her life.

**For those of you who read my other fic, 'The Closure of Knowing,' don't worry, I will be updating that soon. This was just something that popped into my head and was dying to be written. :)**


	2. Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HP related.**

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that the last chapter had no separation between the different facts. I even disagreed with a review who said it was very non-sequitur. I sincerely apologize to said reviewer because it was really-freaking-non-sequitur and had really no format whatsoever. I've fixed the previous chapter and made sure this one was formatted correctly.**

**~Ron Weasley~**

1. When Ron was a kid, he always envied his siblings. He stopped envying them when Percy walked out and he realized that they were as flawed as he was.

When he was a teenager, he always envied his friends. It wasn't until the Horcrux hunt when Hermione had to send her parents away and Harry walked into the forest to die alone, that he understood how lucky he was to have such a large and loving family.

When Fred died, Ron realized that he had taken many things in his life for granted. It was the day he stopped envying anyone at all.

2. Ron never really wanted to be a parent.

Sure, he wanted kids, but more in a hypothetical/someday-in-the-very-distant-future kind of way. His insecurities came out when it came to parenting; he thought he would be complete rubbish at it.

In all honesty, he _was_ complete rubbish at it. _But_ so was Hermione. Eventually they learned how to be good parents.

Ron supposed that like anything else he and Hermione did, it had to be awkward, at least for a little while, before things worked themselves out.

3. To this day, Ron still doesn't completely get why Hermione sent a flock of canaries to attack him.

Yes, he promised to go to Slughorn's party with her, but he didn't think it was a date. He had hoped that it was, but was realistic enough to understand that it probably wasn't.

Of course, over the course of their relationship, Hermione had explained her reasoning several times, but it always seemed a bit flawed to Ron. He guessed that it was just one of those things that he would never truly understand.

4. Ron was never really jealous of Harry's money or even his fame, like some people thought.

He was really just jealous that his own family accepted Harry so easily, when they barely seemed to accept him.

It wasn't until Ron was older that he realized that no matter how much his family adored Harry, it was Ron that they made fun of and teased. It was how they showed their love.

5. Contrary to what he told Hermione, he was actually attracted to Lavender Brown.

Sure, she was needy and he was glad to break up with her, but she made him feel like a strong and confident guy. She might have needed his protection at some point.

Hermione never needed anyone's protection. She was strong and capable and never wanted anyone's help.

Ron loved Hermione more than anyone in the world, but a little part of him always wished she needed him more than she did.


	3. Molly Weasley

**Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out by now, I own nothing. This fact, coupled with the advent of student loans, doesn't give me much hope that I will ever own the Harry Potter franchise. Perhaps JKR will decide to be charitable and just give the whole thing to me. Please... I promise I'll treat it well!**

**Molly Weasley**

1. As much as she hated to admit it, Molly was a little disappointed when Ron was born. She had really wanted a girl.

Not that she loved Ron any less than Ginny, of course, but at the time it was heartbreaking.

When Ron charged at Fenir Greyback, during the final battle, with no fear for his own safety, Molly realized how stupid she had been. She was more proud of Ron than she was of anyone else.

He had not only met expectations, he had exceeded them.

2. Molly forgave Percy for ditching out on the family, because she understood that her son was just confused and angry at the time, but she always wished that Percy had been there when she needed him the most.

The second war was one of the worst periods of Molly's life. Most of her children were unable to contact her and she didn't know if some of them were even still alive.

Percy should have been there. He should have stayed with his family, if only to help calm his mother's frayed nerves.

Every one of her other children stayed away because they **_had_** to, Percy had stayed away because he **_wanted_** to.

3. As much as Molly disapproved of Arthur's obsession with Muggle things, she couldn't help but be a little fascinated as well. It amazed her that people could get along without magic, it just didn't seem possible.

It wasn't until she met Hermione's parents (the first Muggles that she really spent any time with) that she realized that her fascination was also belittling. The Grangers got along fine without magic and didn't seem to have a real desire for magic to interfere with their lives. It was rude of wizards to think that the Muggle way of life was less efficient than their own, it was just different.

It was after this that Molly tried to get Arthur to stop asking so many questions about aeroplanes and plugs. It didn't work.

4. It always bothered her that Charlie never married.

It wasn't that Molly really **_needed_** anymore grandchildren or that she would have had a problem with her son being gay.

It was because she didn't think he was gay, he just didn't seem to want to settle down. Molly always worried that Charlie would get older and realize his mistake too late.

He never did, though. He always seemed content with his place in the family; the cool, dragon wrangling uncle. In the end, Molly guessed that it was how things were meant to be. She still would have _**liked**_ grandchildren from him, though.

5. Molly had always thought that Bellatrix Lestrange was even more evil than Voldemort, though she would never say so out loud.

Voldemort killed people to further his agenda. Bellatrix killed people to please someone else.

Murder is always an evil act, but Molly always believed that killing in the name of someone else was more cowardly. She was even almost a little bit happy as she watched Bellatrix's dead body slide to the ground.

**A/N: This has been sitting on my hard drive for a week and I decided to post it. The next chapter of my other story, The Closure of Knowing, will be up sometime next week!**


End file.
